


Connor Kent imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Connor Kent/male reader
Kudos: 3





	1. X ray (nsfw)

Ever since Gar had brought Connor home to the tower in just his jacket tied around a very naked Connor’s waist you had some fantasies about what had been underneath. 

You had heard rumors that Superman himself was packing a very nice set of equipment and you couldn’t help but wonder if this very attractive kryptonian was the same.

But how were you supposed to go about finding out?

You couldn’t just ask Connor flat out could you?

Yeah that would go great… hey connor? Can you drop your pants so I can see your junk?

You laugh at the thought.

Better idea! Ask Gar!

You find Gar in his room playing video games as usual, you tug his headphones off of him or else he’d never notice you. 

“What the- oh hey Y/N,” he says continuing to mash buttons on his controller. 

“I have a question,” you tell him. 

“Fuck!” he shouts as his character gets hit in the game, “what’s up?”

“I’m just gonna say it flat out,” you mutter.

“Shoot.” Gar says not looking away from the screen.

“Okay… So what’s Connor’s dick look like? Is he packing?”

Gar is so taken by surprise he fumbles the controller, pausing his game.

“What?” he questions. 

“Is his dick big or what?” You state. 

“I mean it’s… Alright?” Gar says confused. 

“Come on Gar, you’ve seen him naked like three times now I need more details than that,” you go on.

“Well I don’t know, I mean, as soon as I realize he’s naked I look away.”

“Seriously dude. Thick? Long? Fat shaft? Big balls what?”

“Yes.”

“Yes to what Gar?”

“All of that. Yes.”

“So it’s as beefy as he is, interesting,” you say with a slight smile. 

“Why do you even want to know?” He asks. 

“No reason,” you say before exiting his room leaving him completely confused as to what just happened. 

It’s a week and a few wet dreams later when you’re helping Connor in the training room trying to figure out what exactly his powers are and how similar they are to Superman’s. 

He’s shirtless and sweating, his dick bulging from his basketball shorts.

You’re trying to focus on anything but the sweaty kryptonian. 

Don’t get a boner repeats through your head.

“Y/N? Hello?” Connor waves his hand in front of your face. 

You blink, he’s a little red in the face as you snap back to reality. 

“What’s up?” You ask.

“Your heart’s pounding,” he says concerned. 

“Superhearing, of course,” you mumble. 

“Maybe I should put a shirt on,” he says. 

“No-” you blurt out a little too quickly, “I mean… you don’t want to overheat with too much clothing on- if that’s something you can do.”

Connor looks at you a little funny, “okay then, well you still look tense. Do you want me to help work the knots out of your back?”

"Um sure,” you say nervously. 

He stands behind you, strong hands on your shoulders and you can feel his bulge brush against your ass. 

“How does this feel?” He asks innocently. 

“Good, really good,” you sigh.

You love how Connor’s hands work out the knots in your shoulders. 

“Man, hero work really makes you tense, huh?”

“Yeah… hero work.”

He massages you for a few minutes longer, his bulge still pressing into you. 

“Gar mentioned you were curious about my… Junk as he calls it,” he states. 

You gulp in shock.

Fucking Gar! I’m going to kill him!

You try to mumble out an explanation but Connor laughs. 

“I’m just messing with you Y/N,” he smiles, “if you wanted to see for yourself all you had to do was ask." 

Suddenly he’s dropping his shorts (apparently Connor hasn’t been told about underwear yet) and his huge cock is resting between his massive thighs.

Your jaw drops as the fat and heavy cock flops out over an equally heavy looking set of hairless balls.

“I take it you like what you see?” Connor asks with a laugh.

“More than like… it’s even better than I thought.”

"You can touch it if you’d like,” he smiles. 

Your hand reaches out and wraps around the shaft, you make slow strokes, moving down to the balls which fill your palm.

The scent of sweat and Connor’s natural musk is intoxicating and you need more of it.

“Can I… get closer?” You ask.

“You can do as much as you want,” Connor says.

Somehow he’s even bigger than you dreamed about. 

You get to your knees, looking up at Connor who’s smiling adorably as always and he’s starting to get hard as you’re touching him. 

“Oh,” he says realizing how his body is reacting to you, “Gar told me about this, it’s called a boner right?”

“Yeah well ‘boner’ is one name for it. It’s perfectly natural.” 

Connor nods his head. 

“And you’re about to give me a blowjob?” 

“Let me guess… Jason teach you that?” you chuckle. 

“Yeah he also taught me about something called anal,” he says cheerfully. 

“We’ll save that for another day,” you laugh, “let’s just stick to the simple stuff for now." 

You kiss the underside of his shaft and Connor shuttered. 

"Jason was right, this does feel good.”

You kiss up the shaft getting closer to the underside of his head. 

“You ain’t felt nothing yet,“ you tell him. 

You have him sit down on the bench which Connor does and you kiss the sides of his shaft teasing him more and more. 

You move to his thighs squeezing and nipping at them so he can experience all the thrills of human pleasure. 

His hips jut forwards and suddenly he’s cumming before you even have your mouth on him. 

"Oh my god what was that,” he gasps. 

“You my fine Kryptonian friend just had your first orgasm,” you smirk.

“But why is it still hard?” 

“Well some humans can cum more than once before it goes back down and it seems so can you. Which isn’t surprising so are you ready for your first blowjob?" 

He nods his head furiously in excitement. 

You take the the tip between your lips and he moans so loud he even surprises himself. 

"I didn’t know I can make that noise,” he says moaning again.

“Trust me, you’ll make it many times for sure.”

You take more of the shaft in your mouth and he’s eyes are shut tight feeling so many sensations he didn’t know were possible. 

Beginning to bob your head slowly, Connor is moaning so loudly the entire tower could probably hear him.

If he’s moaning this loud from a bj… sex will need soundproofing.

“Y/N, ” Connor sighs, his eyes widen as he watches you take his cock all the way to the base. 

You grip his balls and he cries out as cums for the second time in less than an hour.

You swallow as much as you can and then pull off as the rest paints your face.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Connor says, head down low in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay Connor, take this as another lesson. This-“ You gesture to your cum covered face. “- is called a facial.”

“Oh wow,” he says breathing heavily, “can we go back to your room and you show me other things?" 

"It would be my pleasure… Literally,” you joke.


	2. Sparring drabble (nsfw)

Dick had recently put you in charge of training the younger team members which for Jason, Gar and Rachel was easy but every session with Connor was getting harder and harder. 

The two of you had been sleeping together for weeks and the fact that he preferred to train with no shirt and only wearing basketball shorts didn’t make it any easier. 

You were sparring, teaching him how to fight hand to hand combat and not rely only on his powers when he flipped you over, resting his weight on your lower half. 

Connor smiled, feeling something pressing into him. 

“Is that-” he started but you caught him by surprise and switched positions. 

“Never let your guard down Kent, number one rule,” you said trying to change the subject. 

You continued sparring eventually finding yourself with your arm around his chest holding him in headlock and his ass rubbing your groin. 

Once again Connor felt a bulge pressed against him and grinned. 

Instead of trying to break your embrace he chose to teasingly grind his ass into you. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” you groaned in his ear, “I have to train Gar in fifteen minutes." 

"Sounds like more than enough time to me,” Connor smirked.


	3. Nipple play (nsfw)

There was a lot Connor was learning about his new body, something of which was that he had very sensitive nipples. 

Anytime you were having sex you made sure to pay plenty of attention to his nipples to get him desperate and begging for you. 

Connor was in your lap as you made out, his cock hard against your stomach even through the material of his basketball shorts. 

"You think I can make you cum just by playing with your nipples?” You grinned. 

Connor nodded fervently and made quick haste of his shirt. 

You kissed down his neck while your fingers toyed with his nipples, making them peak and rubbled. 

Connor moaned and his cock twitched, he wanted to touch himself so badly but you pushed his hands away. 

“Such a bad boy,” you said laying your tongue flat on his right nipple.

His hips jolted and you sucked the nipple between your lips making him groan. 

After giving proper worship to that nipple you moved to the left one. 

Your mouth licked and sucked at his left nipple while your fingers pinched and flicked at the other wet nipple. 

Biting down on his nipple your teeth scraped the sensitive bud while you harshly tugged on the other and Connor was done for. 

Connor’s hips were shaking as he came in his shorts just from you working his nipples. 

You looked down to see the stain forming in his shorts and you were proud of the mess you had made of Connor. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you cleaned up in the shower and maybe if you’re good I’ll fuck you for real,” you smirk. 

Connor is breathless coming down from his high but he’s going to be on his best behaviour in hopes it’s not the only time he gets to cum that night.


End file.
